Regret
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: He had her, but then he let her go. And now he has to live with the aftermath of painful regret. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Or any game of the series, in fact.

**Note:** I'm really sorry if any of the characters act OOC, particularly Lanna, who I was unsure about. I only got IoH recently and I haven't exactly befriended Lanna or anything to get to know her personality well.

I don't like OOC characters that much either, but I just opened up Word and everything started flowing to me. Sorry if their personalities or anything else – like if the Diner doesn't sell Wine (I wasn't sure about that either) or Denny's not known to drink or whatever – is inaccurate.

- - -

**Regret**

The warmth of her touch, the sugar of her kiss, the endless blue sky reflected in her azure eyes.

Her chestnut hair falling in carefree locks down her face, blown by the autumn breeze, her ability to remain so beautiful even in a state of fragility, with tears down her eyes and garbled apologies pouring out of her mouth.

And lastly, the trait I loved most, her perseverance. Her faith in herself and her modest farm, her confidence in her crops' success and her animals' health. It was admirable watching her transition from a girl in the city who had never carried a watering can before to a young woman who didn't mind making constant trips to the river to refill.

I missed it all.

Unconsciously, I slammed my fist down onto the table, the other hand gripping my forehead. I stared angrily at the wood, though it was innocent and blameless. "Another one, Luke. Before these thoughts drive me insane."

Luke only maddened me further, watching me with sympathetic eyes, an expression that practically asked me how he could help. I growled, "No, I don't need help, but another glass of wine would surely be appreciated." Didn't give a damn if he thought I was taking out my anger on him; that was the truth, anyways.

Ignoring his slow, careful movements – he was acting like he was feeding a pet piranha – I grabbed the glass and gulped it down. Wiping my mouth with my arm, I stood up and tossed an unknown amount of coins on the table. It could be too much, too little, I really didn't care.

I straightened my back and walked confidently out the door, invigorated.

At least, that was I'd tried to do, anyway. In actuality, I'd slouched and slumped out the Diner, paying no attention at all to the concerned eyes boring into my back.

Once outside, I nearly fell to my knees. The light had dimmed and dark was slowly creeping into the skies. Still, oranges and pinks remained, fought until the night had conquered the heavens. It was around this time that she and I had shared our first kiss.

I could feel the unwelcome tears coming again, so I positioned myself and headed for…well, wherever. It didn't matter right now. Hell, my legs could've taken me off the edge of a cliff and I wouldn't have minded.

Except I had to run with my eyes open. And then I saw _her_.

Her laugh, more musical than ever, was like a lighthouse in the distance to a lost sailor. Immediately I was filled with happiness – or what felt like happiness; I'd forgotten how it felt like – and illogical hope. Illogical because it was all pointless, futile. She'd fallen for the gray-haired cowboy.

There was a big smile on her face, he was trying to hide his own. His gloved hand in her small one, her swinging it casually back and forth. She was laughing, he was trying not to. Then, a kiss.

And that was when the last pieces of me crumbled, fell to the floor.

I ran away.

Such an unmanly, stupid choice.

My shoes loud against the road, my legs aching, screaming at me to stop – I blocked it all out. I wanted to jump into the ocean and swim to who-knows-or-gives-a-damn-where.

Of course, I didn't. I was stopped by another interfering villager.

I bumped into the blonde pop star just before the road turned into beach sand. She peered at me bashfully behind her bangs. I only scowled at her; it was the only expression I wore to the people on this island.

"Lanna." I said her name flatly, lifelessly.

She grinned and giggled, as if my remembering her name was like a gift on Christmas morning. Then she turned shy again, not meeting my eyes. "D-Denny, tomorrow's the, umm, Star…Festival. And, um…"

I cut her off. "No."

She looked hurt, but kept going, kept tapping at my nerves. "I-I'd really like to go with you."

I took the conversation in a different direction. "Is…is Chelsea going with Vaughn?"

She looked up at me, hope reignited in her eyes, then disappearing after she heard Chelsea's name. "I think so," she muttered, almost inaudibly. Then, in a louder, and annoyed, tone, "Why don't you get over her already?"

I couldn't find the correct answer, could only stare at the ground in frustration. I'd been looking for the answer to that myself. Finally, I said, in that same, robotic tone, "I don't know."

Annoyed now, and seriously annoying _me_, Lanna pressed on. "What do you see in her?"

She probably knew it, that she wasn't doing anything to help me, but it wasn't worsening because of why she thought it was. She was asking me all these questions about her…and that was only making Chelsea more unforgettable, her picture more vivid in my spinning head.

"It's complicated. I don't even know myself."

Lanna sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. "Look, Denny, I really like you. And you don't know how difficult it was for me to get the courage to say this." When I remained standing, careless, she added, "There are more fish in the –"

I cut her off. Again.

But this time, I kissed her.

I tried to make it as passionate as I possibly could. My lips at her skin – no, that didn't work, Chelsea's scent, though absent, dominated Lanna's perfume. My mouth to hers – that was a stupid attempt also, it was Lanna's lips, but it tasted like Chelsea. My hands roaming up and down her arms – I gave up then; my fingertips were yearning for the feel of _someone else's _silkyskin.

Disgusted with myself, I pushed Lanna away from me. She was knocked breathless, her mouth hanging open and seeming nailed there. "Go on. I tried, I failed, I just c-can't…sorry…"

I walked away from the frozen blonde, over to my shack. I slammed the door shut behind me and practically collapsed onto the mattress.

More fish in the sea my ass.

I'd already once caught the one fish I'd been looking for. _Once._

But then I let her go.

And I couldn't find it, not in my mind, not in my heart, to cast my rod into the sea and try again.

Not when the one I wanted, and still did, was gone, had swum away.

- - -

**Note:** Uhm, there you have it? -nervous laughter- I know it wasn't the best, but I hope that you at least liked it (and ignored the mistakes). I feel kind of guilty for putting Denny through that, lol. Reviews are much appreciated! :)


End file.
